Satu atap
by Alone Fuku
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika Uchiha Sasuke tinggal bersama gadis yang sangat tergila-gila padanya―siswi yang terkenal malas belajar dan tak pernah masuk 100 besar?
1. Permulaan

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Satu Atap © Fufu Kuketshu

Warning: OOC, AU, multi-chapter, alur maju mundur, dll. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari J-dorama Itazura na Kiss – Love in Tokyo –

Don't like? Don't read!

Happy reading...

**Chapter 1: Permulaan**

Pagi itu di Konoha International High School (KIHS), seorang gadis bersurai _softpink_ tampak melongok ke gedung sekolah dari arah luar pagar. Mata _emerald_nya menyusuri seluruh area sekolahan, seakan mencari sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang.

'Aman,' batinnya seraya melempar tas selempangnya ke arah dalam pagar sekolah. Tak lama setelahnya, dialah yang melompat masuk kesana. Sejenak dia mengelus dadanya lega, dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Matanya masih was-was menatap kanan kiri dan berjalan perlahan dengan tas di pelukannya.

"Ehem!"

"Omo?! Gadis itu segera menoleh ke belakang takut-takut dengan mulut yang masih membentuk huruf 'O'.

"Terlambat lagi, Haruno-san?" tanya orang tersebut pada gadis bermarga Haruno itu. Gadis itu menundukan kepalanya. Jangan pikir dia takut, tapi dia malu. Kenapa? Karena orang yang berada di hadapannya adalah...

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..." ucap gadis Haruno pelan. Ah, sungguh memalukan saat kepergok oleh orang yang disukai, kan?

Ya. Gadis itu Haruno Sakura, 17 tahun. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika gadis manis itu menyukai Sasuke Uchiha yang seorang jenius di sekolahan mereka. Sayangnya, pemuda Uchiha itu sama sekali tak peduli dengan perasaannya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Seorang jenius dan seorang yang nilainya pas-pasan. Bukan hanya itu, mereka juga beda kelas. Jadi sangat wajar jika Sasuke menganggap Sakura hanya angin lalu dan langsung menolaknya saat gadis itu menyatakan cinta padanya 1 tahun silam. Oh... _poor_ Sakura. Dia sempat sakit selama 2 minggu karena insiden penolakan tersebut.

"Hn. Kenapa kau malah diam disana? Bukankah kelas sudah dimulai?" tanya Sasuke dengan salah satu alis terangkat ke atas. Tangannya _stay cool_ di dalam saku celananya.

"Sasuke-kun sendiri kenapa masih berada di luar?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Aku tak mau menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak dijawab oleh si penanya. Lagipula, kemana aku pergi, itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke dingin dan langsung berlalu dari hadapan Sakura.

"Dia terlalu dingin... tapi, aku suka dia yang seperti itu..." gumam Sakura terus menatap kepergian Sasuke.

|| XoX XoX XoX XoX XoX XoX XoX XoX XoX ||

"Huft..." Sakura mendengus pelan. Gadis itu sedang duduk terkulai di tengah lapangan tenis dengan ember dan pel lantai tersampir sembarangan di dekatnya. Diusapnya peluh yang menetes dari pelipisnya. "Anko-sensei tega sekali. Padahal aku hanya telat 15 menit."

Puk!

Seseorang menyentuh pundak Sakura. Refleks Sakura menoleh ke arah orang tersebut. "Tayuya! Karin!" seru Sakura riang mendapati kedua sahabatnya.

"Ara ara... Sakura. Lihat apa yang kau lakukan ini? Berantakan sekali," komentar Karin tak menghiraukan ucapan Sakura barusan.

"Ayo, bangun! Kami akan membantumu," ujar Tayuya seraya berjongkok, tangannya masih memegang pundak Sakura.

"Kalian memang sahabat terbaikku!" ucap Sakura riang memeluk erat Tayuya yang hampir terjungkal karena aksi mengejutkannya.

"Le-lepaskan, bodoh! Kau membuatku su-sulit bernapas!" keluh Tayuya dengan suara yang tercekat karena Sakura yang memeluknya terlalu erat.

Duak!

"Aww! _Ittai_, Karin," jerit Sakura memegang pucuk kepalanya yang dijitak keras oleh Karin. Pelukan Sakura pun otomatis lepas dari Tayuya, membuat gadis berambut merah itu bisa bernapas lega.

"Napasku... Napasku... Huwa~!" Tayuya bertingkah konyol dengan menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, membuat Karin hanya memutar mata bosan.

'Tuhan... Kenapa aku bisa punya 2 teman yang super bodoh,' celetuk Karin membatin.

"Osh! Bukan saatnya kita bertindak bodoh. Tugas masih menanti di depan mata. Ayo bangkitkan semangat kita! Go go go!" seru Sakura seraya mengacungkan tinggi-tinggi pel lantai di tangannya.

"SEHARUSNYA KAMI YANG MENGATAKAN KALIMAT ITU, _BAKA_!" protes Karin dan Tayuya bersamaan. Lalu apa reaksi Sakura? Gadis itu hanya nyengir. Ahahaha, dasar Sakura. Dia yang dihukum, tapi dia yang menyemangati teman-temannya yang ingin membantunya.

|| XoX XoX XoX XoX XoX XoX XoX XoX XoX ||

Tempat beralih...

Kini kita menuju tokoh pemuda utama dalam fanfic ini, Uchiha Sasuke. Tengoklah pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu. Dia tampak bersender santai di bawak pohon owk di belakang sekolahnya. Cukup jauh dari gedung sekolah, dan tersembunyi di balik semak belukar.

"Menyebalkan..." tutur Sasuke entah kepada siapa. Dia mendongak menatap langit. Hembusan sang bayu membuat rambut ravennya menari lembut mengikuti arah angin. Sungguh suasana yang menyejukan, tapi hati pemuda itu sebenarnya sedang kalut. Lihatlah matanya yang menerawang jauh ke langit itu, terlihat kosong.

(_**FLASHBACK MODE: ON**_)

Suasana pagi di ruang makan kediaman Uchiha. Keadaan tampak tenang dan tak satupun kata terucap dari mulut empat orang yang kini sedang menyantap _sandwich_ di piring masing-masing. Hanya suara sendok yang bertemu dengan gelas saat mengaduk teh yang terdengar.

"Ada hal yang ingin ayah katakan kepada kalian." Akhirnya suara baritone itu memecahkan keheningan yang sejak tadi tercipta. Otomatis 2 pasang mata dari keturunan Uchiha tersebut menoleh dan memfokuskan mata dan pendengaran mereka kepada sang ayah. Sedang sang nyonya Uchiha terlihat duduk tenang di hadapan 3 laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya tersebut.

"Ayah punya seorang sahabat baik sejak SMA dulu. Kami begitu dekat sampai selalu membagi apapun yang kami miliki," tutur Fugaku Uchiha -sang tuan besar Uchiha. "Ada banyak hal yang membuat ayah berhutang budi padanya. Bahkan ayah tak akan pernah seperti ini jika bukan karena dia."

"Jadi, apa hubungannya cerita ayah itu dengan hal yang ingin ayah sampaikan pada kami," celetuk si bungsu Uchiha tak sabaran. Sepertinya dia bosan dengan basa-basi ayahnya.

"Sasuke, sopanlah sedikit!" tegur sulung Uchiha kepada adiknya.

"Tak apa, Itachi," ujar Fugaku pada Itachi yang merasa sungkan. "Jadi... Saat ini ayah dengar dia sedang dalam masalah. Dan mengharuskannya pergi ke Suna untuk menyelesaikan urusannya."

"Lalu?"

"Diamlah..." desis Itachi geram pada adiknya yang sama sekali tak menghargai orang tuanya.

"Sasuke... Ayah ingin sepulang sekolah nanti, kau membenahi semua barang-barangmu dan pindah ke kamar Itachi."

"Apa?!"

"Kamarmu akan digunakan sementara oleh anak dari sahabat ayahmu itu, nak." Kali ini nyonya Uchiha-lah yang berujar.

Brak!

Semua mata terkejut dengan tindakan nekad si bungsu Uchiha yang menggebrak meja tiba-tiba.

"Sasuke!"

Percuma... Pemuda penyuka tomat itu berlalu dan menghilang di balik pintu yang memisahkan ruang makan dan ruang tamu. Wajahnya nampak kesal dan tak terima dengan permintaan ayahnya barusan.

(_**FLASHBACK MODE: OFF**_)

"Tak akan aku biarkan orang yang mengganggu ketenanganku." Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Rahangnya mengeras. Ah, Uchiha... Nampaknya emosimu sedang memuncak.

|| XoX XoX XoX XoX to be continued XoX XoX XoX XoX ||

Author's note:

Mohon _**review**_ untuk multi-chapter pertama saya di _acount_ ini. Sangat sederhana memang dan belum ada konflik berarti. Anggaplah pembukaan yang datar, hehehe. Berharap chapter depan saya bisa memberi sesuatu yang lebih. Okey... Jangan cuma jadi _**silent-reader**_, ya?


	2. Takdir, kah?

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Author:_ Fufu Kuketshu

_Warning: OOC, AU, multi-chapter, _alur maju mundur_, _dll._ Fanfic _ini terinspirasi

dari _J-drama Itakiss LIT._

_Don't like? Don't reas!_

_._

_._

_._

_Happy reading! _

_Chapter_ sebelumnya...

Sasuke kesal dan menunjukan pemberontakannya saat Fugaku memintanya memindahkan barang-barangnya ke kamar Itachi dan tidur bersama Itachi karena akan ada yang menempati kamar miliknya.

"Tak akan aku biarkan orang yang mengganggu ketenanganku." Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Rahangnya mengeras. Ah, Uchiha... Nampaknya emosimu sedang memuncak.

.

.

.  
Chapter 2: Takdir, kah?

Lonceng tanda jam pelajaran selanjutnya telah berbunyi, Sakura terlihat menyeka keringatnya, begitu juga 2 sahabatnya yang baru saja meletakan alat bersih-bersih di gudang dekat area lapangan tenis tersebut.

"Fyuh~ untung saja ada kalian. Kalau tidak, aku mungkin belum menyelesaikannya sampai sekarang," ujar Sakura dengan wajah lelah. Kedua sahabatnya pun hanya tersenyum lemah. Ah, benar-benar persahabatan yang indah.

"Ya sudah... Ayo kita kembali ke kelas!" ajak Karin diikuti Sakura dan Tayuya. Mereka menyusuri lorong sekolah yang mulai sepi karena siswa-siswa lain memang telah masuk ke kelasnya. Ketiganya naik ke lantai dua gedung sekolah itu, menuju kelas 3-D. Namun saat melewati kelas 3-A, langkah Sakura terhenti dan mata _emerald_nya terlihat memperhatikan seisi ruangan dari jendela kelas tersebut. Tayuya dan Karin yang menyadari hal itu menatap Sakura penuh tanya.

"Kau lihat apa?" tanya Karin yang ikut melongok dari balik jendela kelas 3-A. Dari sana anak-anak kelas tersebut tampak membaca buku dengan tenang walau tak ada guru disana, berbanding terbalik dengan kelas 3-D yang sangat berisik jika dalam kondisi tersebut.

"Sasuke_-kun_ tidak ada di kelas," jawab Sakura. Karin memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ya Tuhan, Sakura. Masih saja kamu memperhatikan orang itu. Sasuke itu... melirikmu saja tidak, kan?" Tayuya berkata seraya berkacak pinggang. "Sudahlah... Ayo kita kembali sekarang. Itu pun kalau kau tidak mau dihukum lagi."

Tayuya melongos pergi, diiringi Karin yang menyusulnya. Mau tak mau, Sakura pun ikut mengekor di belakang.

'Kemana perginya Sasuke_-kun_, ya?'

| XoX XoX XoX XoX XoX XoX XoX XoX XoX |

_Konoha International Airport..._

Hilir mudik keramaian benar-benar terasa menjelang siang itu. Orang-orang berlalu lalang di sekitar atau area Bandara nomor 1 di Konoha tersebut. Kesibukan disana beragam, ada yang menunggu kedatangan sanak saudara, membeli tiket, menunggu jam pesawat _landing_, dll. Begitu pula yang tampak di kursi tunggu bandara tersebut. Seorang pria paruh baya -Uchiha Fugaku- dengan pakaian resmi berwarna hitam tengah duduk bersama seorang yang sebaya dengannya. Pakaiannya pun resmi, namun terlihat lebih sederhana darinya. Di sisi kanan kursi tempatnya duduk, tersampir koper besar.

"Jadi semua persiapan disana sudah beres ya, Kizashi?" tanya Fukagu.

"Ya, katanya seperti itu. Kurasa ini akan jadi perjalanan yang panjang," jawab pria berkumis itu sedikit menerawang. "Ini akan jadi awal yang mungkin sulit untuk keluargamu, khususnya anak-anakmu," lanjut Kizashi tersenyum tipis.

"Aku sudah membicarakannya kepada mereka kemarin."

"Lalu?"

"Yah... Hanya Sasuke yang kurang setuju," jawab Fugaku jujur. "Tapi kupastikan dia akan segera beradaptasi dengan anak itu."

Kizashi menghela napas, "Atau sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini kembali? Aku tak ingin membebankan semua sendirian padamu," tawar Kizashi. Memang kurang nyaman jika melihat sahabatnya kesusahan. Ya, begitulah. Fugaku dan Kizashi adalah sahabat dekat. Banyak hal yang mereka lewati bersama, baik suka maupun duka. Dan itulah yang membuat hubungan mereka begitu erat, walau masing-masing telah berumah tangga.

"Tidak perlu, Kizashi. Biar aku menanggungnya. Aku telah banyak merepotkan kalian," ucap Fugaku.

| XoX XoX XoX XoX XoX XoX XoX XoX XoX |

Kebisingan terdengar jelas saat Sakura dan kedua sahabatnya memasuki kelas 3-D. Sakura bahkan harus menutup telinganya karena dengan nistanya Kiba menyambut kedatanganny dengan berteriak nyaring tepat di telinganya. Untunglah gendang telinganya tak pecah.

Karin berdecak kesal dan berkacak pinggang. Kelas itu benar-benar parah dan lebih mirip seperti aktifitas pasar malam. Lihatlah... Dari sudut ke sudut ruangan, yang ada hanyalah pemandangan yang tak enak dilihat. Ada yang bermain lempar kertas, menjahili anak gadis dengan ulat bulu, bungkus-bungkus _snack_ yang berhamburan, kursi yang tidak tersusun rapi, dan gambaran-gambaran buruk lainnya.

"BERISIIIIIIIIIIK!" teriak Karin dan sontak membuat semua orang di kelas itu berpaling ke arahnya dan menutup rapat kuping mereka. Sakura bahkan mendeliknya tajam.

"Kau yang berisik, baka." Tayuya berucap mendesis, menahan emosinya yang tertahan.

"Huh? Apa-apaan kelas ini? Benar-benar buruk! Pantas saja kita selalu diremehkan oleh anak-anak dari kelas 3 lainnya," rutuk Karin kesal. "Nah lihat itu! Tulisan yang menjijikan. Lee, hapus tulisan itu!" Karin melempar penghapus karet ke arah Lee.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Apa kau mau memban_?!"

_"_SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAN~!"_ Suara riang dari arah pintu kelas 3-D berhasil memotong perkataan Karin dan mengalihkan perhatian semua orang. Karin terlihat dongkol mengetahui pelaku -pemilik suara- tersebut. Namun malangnya, orang itu tak menyadari kekesalan Karin dan menghampiri Sakura dengan memasang cengiran 5 jari yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu dari tadi. Aku bahkan nekat melompat keluar dari gerbang sekolah untuk membelikan ini untukmu. Kupikir ini akan membuatmu bahagia setelah tersiksa oleh hukuman Anko_-sensei_. Ambilah!" tuturnya bersemangat.

"_A-arigatou_, Naruto." Sakura tak mampu berkata apa-apa. _Speechless_ dengan hal yang baru saja diungkapkan oleh pemuda blonde di hadapannya itu. Nekat keluar dari sekolah hanya untuk membeli _ice cream strawberry-cup_ kesukaan Sakura.

"Ehehehe, apapun akan aku lakukan demi Sakura-chan. Yang terpenting _Sakura-chan_ senang," ujarnya. Wajahnya berseri ceria menunjukan ketulusannya, walau keringat tampak mengucur dari pelipisnya.

Naruto Uzumaki, itulah nama pemuda tersebut. Mata biru langitnya yang cerah mengedar melihat seisi kelas yang tampak mematung menjadi penonton mereka. Konyol sekali kelas itu. "Lihat apa kalian?!" seru Naruto, membuat semuanya tersadar dari ke-_cengo_-an mereka dan kembali dengan kesibukan masing-masing.

"Ayo, Sakura. Kau juga harus duduk. Kau lelah, kan?" Naruto berkata dengan lembut dan menuntut Sakura ke kursinya seperti memperlakukan anak kecil. Karin dan Tayuya yang mengekor di belakang mereka hanya menatap bosan. Ah, Naruto... Cintamu itu agak mengerikan.

"Asuma_-sensei_, kenapa belum datang ya?" gumam Tayuya saat mereka telah menempati kursi mereka masing-masing. Sakura duduk di samping Karin, sedang Tayuya ada di depan mereka. Dan Naruto setia menguping di kursi belakang Sakura, dengan Chouji yang asyik memakan keripik duduk di sampingnya.

"Entahlah... Kelas 3-A tadi juga kosong, kan?" ujar Karin menambahkan.

"Ah, benar. Apa ada rapat guru?" Tak ada yang menjawab dengan pasti pertanyaan Tayuya. Semua menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mmm, Sakura_-chan_... Kemarin kau bilang, kau ada acara sepulang sekolah, kan?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan topik. Sakura mengangguk dan membenarkan posisi duduknya lebih merapat dengan meja.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku akan ke tempat sahabat ayahku. Ah~ itu pasti akan membosankan sekali," keluh Sakura.

Kau salah Sakura... Akan ada hal menarik nantinya, hehehe.

| XoX XoX XoX XoX XoX XoX XoX XoX XoX |

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam memasuki kawasan yang sedikit menepi dari keramaian Konoha. Terpampang jelas lambang kipas kertas dengan ukuran cukup besar di depan gerbang tersebut. Mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang dan berhenti di depan sebuah rumah dengan aksen tradisional. Dari dalam mobil tersebut, keluarlah seorang gadis berambut softpink dan mata emeraldnya terlihat menyusuri sekelilingnya.

"Kita sudah sampai, Sakura." Suara _baritone_ sang ayah mengalihkan perhatian Sakura. Sakura pun mengangguk dan berjalan di samping ayahnya dalam diam.

'Mewah sekali? Ternyata teman ayah itu sangat kaya,' batin Sakura merasa kagum memandang sudut pekarangan rumah yang tertata apik dengan hiasan pohon bonsai hias di sisi jalan. Saking kagumnya dia tak memperhatikan jalan dan hampir jatuh saat tersandung batu kecil.

"Kau tak apa, nak?" tanya ayah Sakura khawatir, dan hanya dibalas dengan cengiran.

_Ting tong! Ting tong! Ting tong!_

Beberapa jeda waktu terjadi setelah ayah Sakura memencet bel, hingga akhirnya terdengar suara yang mendekat dari dalam dan membuka pintu.

"Kizashi_-san_, masuklah!" ujar wanita yang beberapa tahun lebih muda dari ayah Sakura. Sakura lalu membungkukan badannya memberi salam, dan disambut senyuman lembut dari wanita bermata _onyx_ itu.

Mereka kemudian masuk, wanita yang diketahui bernama Mikoto pun mempersilakan mereka duduk saat memasuki ruang tamu yang identik dengan warna kayu. Benar-benar terasa hangat dan alami.

"Fugaku masih dalam perjalanan kesini," ujar Mikoto sambil menyajikan 2 cangkir teh hijau hangat untuk kedua tamunya.

"_Onii-san?!_ Kemarilah!" panggil Mikoto mendekatkan diri ke bibir tangga menuju lantai 2. Sakura yang kebingungan menatap ayahnya, sedang Kizashi hanya menepuk lembut pundak putri kesayangannya itu.

Tak lama, seseorang pun turun dari tangga dengan memakai _t-shirt_ berwarna hitam dan celana _jeans_ panjang. Rambutnya panjang dan terikat. Sakura menatapnya tak berkedip. Sepertinya terpesona dengan ketampanan laki-laki itu. Bahkan hingga laki-laki itu berdiri tepat di depan Sakura, gadis itu tetap mematung menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Maaf lama menunggu. Saya Uchiha Itachi. Anak tertua," ucap sulung Uchiha itu memperkenalkan diri di depan Kizashi dan Sakura. Mendengar kata Uchiha, mata Sakura langsung membulat.

"U-Uchiha?!" ulang Sakura.

"Ya? Ada apa?" tanya Itachi heran.

"A-aaa... Tidak," jawab Sakura setelah beberapa saat lelap dalam keterkejutan. 'Mungkin ada Uchiha yang lainnya, tidak mungkin Uchiha itu, kan?' batin Sakura mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikirannya.

"Maaf membuat menunggu. Aku rasa Fugaku akan sedikit terlambat. Anak bungsu kami juga belum datang. Jadi hanya kami yang menyambut kalian."

"Tidak apa-apa, Mikoto_-chan_. Perjalanannya memang cukup jauh," jawab Kizashi menanggapi perkataan Mikoto.

"Iya. Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kita berkumpul. Dan ini kali pertama kita memperkenalkan anak-anak kita." Mikoto menatap lembut Sakura, membuat semburat merah tipis menyeruak dari pipi gadis bersurai softpink itu. "Anakmu sangat cantik. Seperti Mebuki."

"Andai dia masih ada_"

_Kriet!_

"_Aku pulang!"

Ucapan Kizashi terpotong. Sakura _refleks_ menoleh ke arah suara yang terdengar dari arah pintu. Suara itu...

"_Okaeri._ Kau agak terlambat, Sasuke_-kun_."

"Maaf, bu. Tadi aku ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu," balasnya. Ya, dialah Uchiha Sasuka. Bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha. Mikoto tersenyum menyambut anaknya, sedang Sakura membatu.

"Salam kenal. Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Bungsu dari keluarga ini," salam Sasuke membungkukan badannya sopan ke arah Kizashi dan Sakura. Dia terlihat sangat tenang, berbanding terbalik dengan Sakura yang masih menatapnya tak percaya dengan mulut membentuk huruf 'o'.

"Sasuke_-kun?!"_ Akhirnya keluarlah satu kata dari mulutnya. Wajahnya benar-benar tak dapat menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Ya?"

"E? Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Mikoto heran.

"Kami satu sekolah," jawab Sasuke tanpa melirik Sakura dan memilih duduk di samping Itachi.

_Kriet!_

Pintu kembali terbuka, dan kali ini menampakan wujud seorang pria paruh baya.

"_Tadaima._ Sudah berkumpul semua, ya?"

"Ayah, selamat datang!" sambut Mikoto. Ternyata pria tersebut adalah Fugaku Uchiha, sang tuan rumah.

"Fugaku, mana dia?" tanya Kizashi yang ikut berdiri menghampiri Fugaku. Sedang ketiga anak yang lainnya hanya memperhatikan dari tempat duduk mereka, terlebih Sakura yang jelas sangat canggung berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

'Tuhan... Apa ini nyata,' batin Sakura menjerit.

"Oh iya... Ayo masuk, nak!" panggil Fugaku pada seseorang di balik pintu.

Sesaat setelah itu, seseorang pun masuk. Dia agak menunduk karena tampak kerepotan menggeret koper besar di tangannya. Saat kepalanya mendongak dan menatap wajah-wajah di depannya, mata _shapphire_-nya membulat sempurna.

"Sakura-_chan?!"_

'Oh, Tuhan! Apa lagi ini?!' jerit Sakura shock berat hingga tak bisa berkata apa-apa dan hanya membelakakan mata dengan mulut menganga. Dan Sasuke... walau tak terlihat jelas, diapun nampaknya cukup terkejut, membuat keempat orang lainnya menatap mereka bertiga dengan wajah kebingungan.

'Ini petaka,' batin Sasuke.

| XoX XoX XoX _to be continued_ XoX XoX XoX |

Akhirnya... Chapter 2 bisa saya _publish_ juga. Maaf karena terlalu lama. Saya benar-benar sibuk dan terkena WB selama sebulan lebih.

_Sesi jawaban review…_

_**Guest**_: Ehehe, iya ini dilanjutin, kok. Maaf karena harus menunggu lama. Huum. Ini sudah coba dipanjangin dan membuat sosok Irie versi Sasuke yang tidak terlalu OOC. Terima kasih sudah _review_! ^^

_**LeeZee McQueen**_: Hai juga! Salam kenal kembali, hehe. *sok akrab juga*

Sip sip sip! Ini sudah ada lanjutannya. Maaf ya lama menunggu. Terima kasih sudah _review_! ^^

_**Yamaguchi Akane**_: Hai juga. Terima kasih sarannya. Iya, maksudnya pohon oak, hehe. Mmm, saya usahakan di _italic_ deh. Nanti ada alasannya kok, kenapa saya memakai Karin dan Tayuya. Terima kasih _review_-nya! ^^

_**Yuki**_**-chan**: Iya, anak itu Sakura. Ehehe, ini sudah ada lanjutannya, tapi maaf gak bisa kilat. Terima kasih sudah _review_. ^^

_**human eror: **_Ehehe, iya. Ini sudah ada lanjutannya, kok. Tapi maaf gak bisa kilat, ya. Terima kasih sudah _review_. ^^

_**sami haruchi:**_ Ya, seperti itulah. Tapi diusahakan tidak akan sama persis. Karena saya ingin membuat cerita versi saya. Terima kasih sudah _review_. ^^

_**KuroYupi**_: Salam kenal juga. Sudah terjawab di chapter ini, kan? Iya… anak itu Sakura. Maaf ya tidak bisa lanjutin kilat. Terima kasih sudah _review_. ^^

_**Uchiha Shesura-chan**_ : Salam kenal juga! Ah, makasih karena di-fav. Maaf karena tidak bisa update badai. Tapi semoga lanjutannya tidak mengecewakan. Terima kasih sudah _review_. ^^

_**Dark Courriel**__**: **_Ehehe, wah~ salam kenal juga Kimie Sakiyurai. Manggilnya apa nih? Kimie_-san_? Aaa… Ini sudah rilis. Semoga tidak mengecewakan, ya. Terima kasih sudah _review_. ^^

_**Ricchi:**_ Salam kenal juga, Rima_-san_! Ehehe, saya juga penasaran nih nanti mau bikin interaksi mereka seperti apa *plak*

Maaf yak arena chapter 2-nya molor dari jadwal yang diinginkan. Semoga tidak mengecewakan, ya. Terima kasih sudah _review_. ^^

Selesai juga balas _review_-nya!Wah~ saya tidak menyangka kalau akan dapat sambutan yang seperti itu. _Amazing_! Okey… Untuk selanjutnya, saya akan usahakan melakukan yag lebih baik lagi. Jadi, kritik dan saran diperlukan untuk evaluasi chapter ini. Makanya, jangan cuma jadi silent reader. _Review, please!_


	3. Taruhan Harga Diri

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Author:_ Alone Fuku

_Warning: OOC, AU, multi-chapter, _alur maju mundur_, _dll._ Fanfic _ini terinspirasi

dari _J-drama Itakiss LIT._

_Don't like? Don't read!_

_._

_._

_._

_Happy reading! _

___**Chapter sebelumnya...**_

Sakura masih terkejut dengan pertemuannya dengan Sasuke. Semua terasa seperti mimpi baginya. Namun belum hilang rasa kagetnya, Fugaku―ayah Sasuke-―datang. Sesaat setelah itu, seseorang pun ikut masuk. Dia agak menunduk karena tampak kerepotan menggeret koper besar di tangannya. Saat kepalanya mendongak dan menatap wajah-wajah di depannya, mata _shapphire_-nya membulat sempurna.

_"Sakura-chan?!"  
_  
'Oh, Tuhan! Apa lagi ini?!' jerit Sakura _shock_ berat hingga tak bisa berkata apa-apa dan hanya membelalakan mata dengan mulut menganga. Dan Sasuke... walau tak terlihat jelas, dia pun nampaknya cukup terkejut, membuat keempat orang lainnya menatap mereka bertiga dengan wajah kebingungan.

'Ini petaka,' batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

_**Chapter**_** 3: Taruhan harga diri**

"Na-Naruto―" ucap Sakura tercekat. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap memastikan orang yang berada di depannya memang nyata. Sasuke menghela nafas dan menduduk dirinya ke sofa. Fugaku, Kizashi, dan Mikoto saling menatap bingung. Sedang Itachi juga kembali ke posisi duduknya di samping Sasuke. Keheningan pun terasa selama beberapa saat.

"Ayo masuk dulu, nak. Duduklah!" ujar Mikoto memecah keheningan dan menyuruh Naruto yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu untuk duduk di bangku kosong di sebelah kanan Sakura. Walaupun canggung, pada akhirnya Naruto pun duduk di samping Sakura.

"Jadi, kalian sudah saling mengenal, ya?" tanya Fugaku ketika mereka semua telah duduk di ruang tamu. Mikoto pun telah menyuguhkan teh hijau untuk Naruto dan suaminya.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa menatap ayahnya. Tangannya malah sibuk membaca majalah otomotif yang tergeletak di meja.

"_Sou ka..._ Benar juga. Kalau tidak salah, kalian satu sekolah, kan? Apa kalian juga satu kelas?" tanya Fugaku, kali ini dia menatap Sakura yang sejak tadi terus menundukan kepalanya seraya memainkannya tangannya. _"Sakura-chan?"_

"Ya?! Eh... Maksudnya tidak." Sakura menjawab gelagapan, membuat Fugaku mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Aku dan Sakura satu kelas, Paman. Tapi kami berbeda kelas dengan Sasuke," jawab Naruto mempertegas jawaban Sakura. Sesaat Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto dan mendapati pemuda itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Akhirnya, mau tak mau Sakura pun tersenyum simpul.

"Setidaknya kalian akan bisa cepat akrab dengan begitu," komentar Mikoto tersenyum. Mendengar ucapan Mikoto, Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke dan entah apa yang terjadi, pipinya menyemburatkan warna merah tipis.

'Ya Tuhan... Berhadapan dengannya saja membuatku gugup,' batin Sakura menjerit keras.

"Jadi..." Fugaku menggantung kata-katanya, membuat semua pandangan tertuju pada kepala keluarga Uchiha itu, "seperti yang terlihat saat ini, kalian akan tinggal bersama kami mulai hari ini," lanjut Fugaku menatap ketiga remaja di depannya bergantian. Tak ada ekspresi berarti di wajah Sasuke, Naruto pun nampaknya telah mengetahui itu, berbeda dengan Sakura yang menatap ayahnya, meminta penjelasan.

"Ya, Sakura. Ayah harus pergi ke Suna untuk mengurus bisnis disana bersama dengan ayah Naruto," tutur Kizashi membelai lembut puncak kepala Sakura. "Maaf, ayah tidak menceritakannya sejak awal."

.

.

.

"Apa harus malam ini juga?" tanya Sakura dengan suara pelan. Kizashi memeluk putri tunggalnya tersebut dan mengecup puncak kepala Sakura.

"Maafkan ayah, Sakura. Besok pagi, ayah sudah disambut banyak pertemuan dengan _client_. Jadinya ayah harus kesana secepatnya," jawab Kizashi lembut. Sakura terdiam. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Sementara ayah pergi, baik-baiklah disini. Jangan merepotkan paman Fugaku dan bibi Mikoto, ya?" pesan Kizashi dan disambut dengan anggukan kecil dari Sakura. Dari bingkai pintu, sepasang mata terlihat mengawasi ayah dan anak itu.

Setelah melambaikan tangan pada mobil yang membawa sang ayah, Sakura pun berbalik dan berjalan gontai menuju rumah Uchiha. Namun, saat menyadari seseorang yang berdiri di bingkai pintu kediaman tersebut, Sakura terlonjak dan tanpa sadar mundur beberapa langkah.

"Apa kau pikir aku hantu?" celetuk Sasuke sinis karena ulah Sakura.

"A-aa, bu-bukan begitu. Tapi―"

"―Sudahlah. Ayo, masuk. Akan kutunjukan kamarmu," ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Tangannya mengangkat sebuah tas di dekat sofa yang tadi Sakura duduki. Melihat hal tersebut, Sakura pun menghampirinya dan menyambar kopernya terlebih dahulu, sebelum Sasuke mengambilnya.

"Biar aku membawa koper ini," ucap Sakura. Tanpa menjawab, Sasuke pun berlalu mendahului Sakura.

Keduanya menuju tangga lantai 2. Namun, karena isi koper yang lumayan berat, Sakura terlihat kerepotan menariknya. Sasuke yang beberapa langkah di depannya pun merasa jengah dan berbalik, merebut koper itu dari Sakura.

"Kau cukup mengikutiku dengan tenang," kata Sasuke sebelum Sakura sempat membuka suaranya, membuat gadis itu menjadi agak cemberut.

"Naruto dimana?" tanya Sakura memecah keheningan saat mereka mulai berbelok ke arah kanan di lantai dua rumah tersebut. Rumah dengan aksen tradisional Jepang itu memang cukup luas, dan terdapat beberapa pintu yang entah ruangan apa yang tersembunyi disana. _"Sasuke-kun?"_

"Di kamarnya bersama Itachi," jawab Sasuke dalam jeda waktu yang cukup lama. Tepat saat itu, Sasuke berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang terdapat sebuah papan bertuliskan Uchiha Sasuke tergantung di depan pintu tersebut. Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu pun memutar knop pintu kamar tersebut dan masuk ke dalamnya, kemudian meletakkan tas dan koper yang tadi dibawanya di dekat tempat tidur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana, eh?" tanya Sasuke menatap Sakura dingin. Sakura yang masih 'bengong' di depan pintu pun segera masuk dan menatap sekeliling kamar tersebut takjub.

'I-ini kamar Sasuke_-kun..._ Kyaaa~ aku ada di kamar Sasuke_-kun!'_ jerit Sakura dalam hati penuh suka cita.

"Kau Kenapa?"

"Umm, _a-ano_... Apa aku tidur disini?" tanya Sakura seakan tak percaya.

"Hn."

"Disini?! Bersama Sasuke_-kun?!"_ tanya Sakura lagi, kali ini matanya membulat dan terlihat berbinar-binar.

"_Tch!_ Pikiranmu itu kotor sekali," celetuk Sasuke. "Sekarang ini kamarmu, bukan kamarku lagi."

Malu... Sakura menutupi wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya, bahkan memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri seakan merutuki dirinya. Sasuke hanya memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Jadi, benda-benda dalam tas itu mau diletakan dimana?" tanya Sasuke menghentikan tindakan konyol Sakura, mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu dengan menunjuk ke arah tas yang di letakannya di dekat ranjang.

"Umm, tidak usah. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," jawab Sakura tersenyum hangat.

"Baguslah. Memang seharusnya begitu," ujar Sasuke setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Kemudian dia berjalan ke arah pintu dengan kedua telapak tangannya bersembunyi manis di saku celananya.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, merasa agak kecewa karena sebenarnya hatinya menginginkan Sasuke memaksa untuk membantu. Ckckck, harapanmu itu berlebihan Sakura.

Sakura mengeluarkan isi tasnya, dia tak sadar _onyx_ Sasuke masih memperhatikannya sekilas, dan sebuah amplop berwarna biru muda dengan penutup berbentuk hati membuat Sasuke mengernyit. Surat itu...

_**(Flashback mode: on)**_

_Seorang gadis tampak gelisah. Gadis berseragam KIHS (Konoha International High School) itu terlihat mondar mandir di dekat sebuah bangku di taman belakang Sekolah. Tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah surat dengan amplop biru. Surat cinta yang dia harapkan dapat menyampaikan rasanya pada pemuda yang dia cintai. Tak jauh darinya, 2 pasang mata... oh tidak... 3 pasang mata mengawasi gerak-gerak gadis tersebut._

_"Lepaskan aku! Aku harus menggagalkan semua itu!"_

_"Sssst! Berisik sekali kau. Tayuya, tutup mulutnya!" ucap seseorang yang mengawasi gadis tadi. Ah, ternyata gadis itu Karin. Dia sedang bersama dengan Tayuya, dan Naruto yang dalam keadaan nista. Mengapa? Karena saat itu baju Naruto terlihat kacau dan tubuhnya diikat dengan tali. Dan kali ini... Mulutnya pun dibungkam dengan dasi sekolah miliknya sendiri._

_"Jangan sampai kau menggagalkan pernyataan cinta yang bersejarah ini!" seru Karin setengah berbisik agar kegiatannya tidak disadari oleh target dari gadis tadi. Tayuya mengangguk setuju._

_'SAKURA_-CHAAAAN! _TIDAAAAK!' jerit Naruto dalam hati. Dia semakin berontak. Tapi malang, ikatannya terlalu kencang, hingga dia hanya dapat meratapi nasibnya._

_"Hey hey, merunduk! Dia sudah datang!" ucap Tayuya, sontak membuat Karin merunduk di balik semak-semak tempat mereka bersembunyi. Mata mereka terus mengawasi kedatangan seorang pemuda dengan seragam yang sama dengan mereka, dan menghampiri gadis tadi._

_"Sa-Sasuke_-kun..._" ucap gadis berambut softpink itu saat pemuda yang sejak tadi ditunggunya datang menghampirinya._

_"Kamu... Siapa?" tanya Sasuke menatap datar ke arah gadis tadi._

_"A-aku Haruno Sakura. Mungkin kamu tidak mengenalku. Tapi, aku mengenal Sasuke_-kun._ A-aku... aku hanya berharap Sasuke_-kun_ mau menerima ini!" ucap Sakura terbata, tangannya menyodorkan surat di tangannya ke arah Sasuke dan kepalanya menunduk malu._

_Hening. Tak ada reaksi dari Sasuke. Hal itu membuat Sakura penasaran dan memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya membulat saat menyadari Sasuke masih _stay cool_ dengan kedua telapak tangan masuk ke dalam saku celananya._

_"Aku tak mau," kata Sasuke dengan dingin dan segera berlalu dari depan Sakura. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Ya Tuhan... Uchiha itu meliriknya pun tidak sama sekali. Bersamaan dengan ucapan Sasuke tersebut, angin lembut bertiup dan membuat surat di tangan Sakura terlepas dan terbang terbawa angin. Sakura terkejut apalagi menyadari surat itu jatuh di depan Sasuke dan dengan malangnya terinjak oleh Sasuke. _Poor_ Sakura... Sudah jatuh, dia juga harus merasakan sakit akibat tertimpa tangga. _

___**(Flasback mode: off)**_

"Haruno..." Sasuke memanggil Sakura. Kontan saja Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke yang berdiri di dekat pintu kamar. Sakura tak menjawab, dia menunggu Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya...

"Aku hanya ingin menegaskan padamu satu hal. Walaupun kau tinggal disini, jangan pernah berharap dan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Kau dan Uzumaki itu... Jangan pernah mengganggu hidupku," tutur Sasuke datar dan meninggalkan Sakura yang tercengang dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan.

Sakura mengerang dan menggenggam tangannya erat. "Ya Tuhan... Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada orang berhati es seperti itu!" ungkap Sakura geram.

.

.

.

"Sakura_-chaan?!" _panggil suara itu setelah jeda ketukan pintu.

Cklek!

Pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang gadis berambut _softpink_ sebahu dengan seragam khas KIHS. Mata _emerald_nya yang indah sesaat membuat pemuda di hadapannya terpesona.

"Whoa~ Sakura_-chan_ cantik sekali!" komentarnya dengan jujur.

"_Arigatou_, Naruto!" balas Sakura tersenyum ceria.

"Ayo turun, yang lain sudah menunggu kita untuk sarapan!" ajak Naruto menarik lembut tangan Sakura dan berlari kecil menuju dapur. Setibanya di ruang makan, mereka telah disambut oleh empat penghuni lainnya. Mikoto dan Fugaku tersenyum ke arah mereka, sedang Itachi berdehem kecil seraya melirik tangan Sakura dan Naruto yang masih bergandengan. Hal itu tentu saja membuat keduanya melepaskan pegangan tangan mereka, dan memunculkan semburat merah di pipi mereka.

"Wah... Pagi-pagi sudah romantis," celetuk Itachi. "Kau tidak iri, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi melirik adiknya yang sama sekali tak merespon kakaknya. Alih-alih dia menyibukan diri dengan koran pagi itu.

"Bagaimana tidur kalian tadi malam?" tanya Mikoto kepada 2 anggota baru di kediaman Uchiha disela waktu sarapan mereka.

Naruto yang tampak paling bersemangat menjawab dengan sangat antusias, "Tidurku nyenyak sekali, bibi Mikoto. Kasurnya juga sangat empuk, hehehe. Mungkin karena kemarin lelah membereskan barang-barang, jadi tidurku sangat lelap. Kau juga kan, Sakura_-chan?"_ tanya Naruto diiringi anggukan Sakura. "Oh iya, terima kasih untuk bantuannya tadi malam ya, kak Itachi!" ungkap Naruto lagi dengan cengiran khasnya.

Fugaku tersenyum. Dia merasa kagum dengan sifat Naruto yang ceria dan nampak beradaptasi. Secara tak langsung, hal tersebut membuatnya cukup lega karena pemuda berambut blonde jabrik itu kemungkinan akan betah tinggal disana. Dan Sakura... Fugaku pun merasa gadis itu mulai nyaman disana. Hanya satu yang dikhawatirkannya...

"Aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih makanannya!" Sasuke berdiri dari kursi makan dan menyandang tas sekolahnya. "Aku berangkat."

"Ayo, kalian juga. Kalian belum tahu _rute_ ke sekolah dari sini, kan?" ucap Mikoto tersenyum pada Naruto dan Sakura. Keduanya pun saling menatap dan tak lama mereka berpamitan dan menyusul Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Hei, Sasuke! Tunggu kami!" panggil Naruto saat mereka sudah keluar dari districk Uchiha. Dia melihat Sakura yang agak kelelahan menyeimbangi langkah kakinya yang mengikuti Sasuke. "Hei, apa kau tidak punya telinga, heh?!" teriak Naruto geram.

Sasuke berbalik dan menatap tajam Naruto, "Kau itu sangat berisik. Dasar bodoh!" ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Apa kau bilang tadi?!" Naruto kesal. Tangannya mengepal dan terlihat uratnya mengencang. Dia berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Na-Naruto! Sudahlah!" cegah Sakura menarik tangan Naruto. Melihat Sakura yang memasang wajah memelas, Naruto pun meredam amarahnya.

"_Tch!_ Jaga jarak kalian dariku sejauh dua meter. Jangan berisik dan hapalkan _rute_ jalannya. Aku tak ingin orang-orang melihatku berhadapan dengan orang-orang bodoh seperti kalian," ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengejek. Naruto hampir saja naik pitam, tapi sekali lagi, Sakura memegang tangannya dan mengisyaratkan untuk tak membalas ucapan Sasuke.

"Sasuke_-kun_, kau tidak perlu sekejam itu pada kami. Bagaimana pun saat ini kita tinggal bersama-sama. Jadi―"

"―Soal itu..." Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura. "Jangan pernah katakan kepada siapapun kalau kalian tinggal di kediaman Uchiha. Aku tidak ingin terlibat dalam rumor-rumor bersama kalian yang bahkan tidak pernah bisa masuk peringkat 100 besar di Sekolah," ujar Sasuke sinis.

"Kau?! Beraninya kau berkata begitu! Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Sasuke! Kami juga tak pernah mau terlibat dengan orang sombong sepertimu!" seru Naruto dengan penuh amarah.

"Heh?! Begitukah?! Aku suka keyakinan dari orang bodoh sepertimu," ejek Sasuke dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sekolah. Naruto hendak menyusul Sasuke, tapi tangannya masih ditahan oleh Sakura.

"Kenapa? Dia sudah meremehkan kita, Sakura_-chan!"_ tutur Naruto membela diri.

"Tidak, Naruto... Bukan sekarang..." ucap Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Akhir semester ini, kita harus bisa membuktikan kalau kita tak seperti yang dia pikirkan." Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kita harus bisa masuk peringkat 100 besar!"

Naruto tercengang, "Itu mustahil, kan?"

'Tidak... Tidak ada yang mustahil. Seperti halnya kebetulan yang membuat aku bisa serumah dengan Sasuke-kun!' Sakura membatin, lalu dia menatap lurus Naruto yang terlihat ragu, "Kita bisa, Naruto! Pasti!"

Naruto terdiam sesaat. Tak lama sekilas senyum membingkai wajahnya. Keoptimisan pun terpancar disana, "Ya, kita bisa!"

'Benar... Dan aku juga akan membuatmu menyesal dan melihat diriku. Tunggulah saat itu tiba, Sasuke_-kun...'_

| XoX XoX XoX _to be continued _XoX XoX XoX |

**A/N**: Whoa~! Aku benar-benar minta atas keterlambatan yang sangat sangat sangat tidak bisa ditoleransi ini. ToT)

Selama 2 bulan ini―sejak Ramadhan―tidak ada kesempatan online lewat PC walau sekedar posting _fanfic_. Maklumlah… aku mudik ke kampong halaman yang fasilitas internet disana sangat buruk, huhuhu. Sekali lagi aku benar-benar minta maaf atas keterlambatan _publish_ dan _chapter_ ini jika mengecewakan. *membungkuk hormat*

**Sesi jawaban **_**reviewers**_

**Cheryxsasuke**: _Ehehe… Terima kasih sudah mampir, ya. ^^_

_Benar sekali. Naruto ikut tinggal bersama mereka, dan akan menjadi *sensor*. Baca saja nanti bagaimana kelanjutannya, hahaha. #plak_

_Maaf ya~ aku tidak bisa _update_ kilat… ToT)_

**Saku**: _Makasih banget sudah suka _fanfic_-ku ini ya~ ^^_

_Maaf juga telat updatenya. Hiks, aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak. :'(_

**Sami haruchi: **_Huum. Maaf telat posting ya, Sami-_san_. ToT)_

_Pasti kelamaan nunggu… Xd_

**Uchiha Shesura-chan**: _Iya, yang datang Naruto, hehehe. Aaa… masih kurang panjang, ya? Kalau sekarang bagaimana? O.o_

_Aduh… Maaf banget ya. Aku lama banget baru _update chapter_ baru. ToT)_

**Hanazono yuri**: Yappa! Sudah _dilanjutkan. Maaf telat banget_ update-_nya. ToT)_

**Ricchi**: _Iya, Rima-_san_. _Chapter_ ini mereka udah tinggal bersama―dengan bonus Naruto di antara mereka. Semoga tidak mengecewakan, ya. _Gomenasai_ karena keterlambatan postingannya. ToT)_


End file.
